


Coffee Stains

by mandorable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apartment Life, M/M, fluff kind of, human!Casey, johndave is there if you squint and tilt your head at a forty five degree angle, kid!Dirk, may continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandorable/pseuds/mandorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave live a domestic life in an apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stains

A lone man wearing a plush robe over a set of pale blue, silk pajamas sits on a plaid-patterned, antique armchair. The stuffing in the seat had almost completely fallen out and the springs dug into his thighs. Lone man held a newspaper and a mug labeled “#1 DAD” filled with black coffee, no sugar. His dark brows are knitted neatly on his forehead as his crystal-clear blue eyes fought to read the ink text on the thin paper. He shifts it closer to his face, grunts in frustration, pulls it further away from his face, grunts in frustration, and repeats for three minutes. He sets his still full coffee cup on the floor by the leg of the chair and folds his newspaper to set underneath it.  
He rises and heads to a bedroom that holds two twin-sized beds with mismatched pillow and duvet sets, two squat nightstands of different origin, two lamps that were turned off, three laptops in varying stages of openness, an overfull dresser, an also overfull closet with about sixteen stuffed toys of the near same size stuffed into the bottom, three socks on the floor along with two pairs of jogging shorts, a band tee, and a pair of off-white briefs. On top of the squat pine nightstand beside the empty bed were his glasses. On top of the squat oak nightstand beside the occupied bed were pairs of oil-black aviators, anime style triangle shades, and creamy-cream, thick, square-framed glasses.  
The man aggressively shoved his glasses on his face and blinked the world into focus. The nest of sheets, comforters, and quilts held no resemblance to anything vaguely human. The only sign of life were the ratty messes of hair located at the foot of the bed; all the lengths of tangled locks were shades of vanilla blonde.  
“G’ up” said the man in a mangled mumble. Two of the three blondes shifted. The man was met with two sets of young bright eyes and sleepy smiles. A little girl dressed in a golden-rod flannel nightgown with short blonde hair that curled viciously around her cherubic face and rainy-day blue eyes reached up short arms in a silent demand to be lifted from her warm nest. The man complied and lifted her with one thick arm; he then looked to the other owner of vanilla hair that was awake. The not as little boy whose hair stood up in static-y tufts dressed in a tee three sizes too big with freckles coating his pale cheeks and nose, and golden-brown eyes that could pass for dark orange lifted his lanky arms to also be lifted from the bed by a single arm.  
“Davey, get up you slee-,” the little girl murmured, but then yawned, “-pyhead we got stuff ta do.” She yawned again and placed her soft curls into the crook of the man who was holding her’s neck. “Davey” growled nonsense before pulling the blankets over his head.  
“Get ‘em, Case,” said the man as he slid the girl out of his arms. She giggled as the boy pulled himself free to join her standing on the bed. Both children began jumping, shrieking and giggling. The man chuckled, “That’s quite enough, you probably bruised one of Dave’s kidneys.”  
“John you are the worst influence on our darling children,” said Dave and he pulled the covers away from his face. He squinted and grumbled pulling himself from underneath the covers. He was dressed in a similar manner as the boy, but he wore a pair of “purely ironic” fuzzy, pink women’s pajama bottoms. He used both arms to pick up the little boy and shuffled to his nightstand. “I’m taking Dirk into my custody and leaving,” he deadpanned and grabbed his sunglasses.  
“Don’t go, Davey!” cried the little girl as she clinged to Dave’s pant leg. John swiftly picked her up and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
“Casey, uncle Dave’s not actually leaving. He’s just joking,” he sighed kicking Dave half-heartedly on the shin and he crossed the room to the door, “You better make us waffles or something or we won’t love you anymore. Right, Casey?”  
She giggled and nodded.  
Once everyone was seated around the coffee table with plates of toaster waffles and syrup they began eating. Dave sat in between Casey and Dirk, nursing a creamy cup of coffee with the text “I ♥ MOM” while the children sipped chocolate milk through bendy straws.  
And that was the start of the day that led to the hodge-podge family of four into a mess of family relations, new friendships, and twelve reasons to be kicked out of their untidy apartment on the fifth floor.


End file.
